History Repeating Itself
by littlebirdy123
Summary: Mel was found on the side of the road by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Despite, being seventeen years old, they took her in and for three years she lived with them in peace. However, after their deaths she traveled, trying to find out her history and why she had no memory of the last seventeen years. Unknowing to her, her history is intertwined with the Originals... O/C
1. Prologue

_**10th Century**_

_Melissa stood behind the leg of a strong woman. She could feel the aura coming off her in vibes that vibrated in the air. Each vibe sent chills down Melissa's spine. The first ten years of Melissa's life she spent running; despite being a powerful witch her powers were out of control. Finally, she found a guardian who would be willing to take care of her, without fear of getting hurt. Ayana, her guardian stared at Melissa as she clutched onto her leg for dear life, fearing that she would not be accepted into this new village. _

"_Come along Melissa, it is time to meet someone," Ayana encouraged. Melissa followed Ayana willingly._

_Leaves crunched under her feet as they slowly made it towards the hut in the distance. Her breath quickened and thoughts rushed into her head. What if they don't like me? Suddenly, a gust of wind made Melissa freeze still. Fear rose in her eyes. Ayana quickly shook Melissa, trying to calm her down._

"_Melissa control your powers," she commanded. "Slowly, breathe in and out."_

_Melissa did as she was told and the icy wind stopped. Tears filled her bright green orbs; sadness and terror swimmed in her eyes. She feared the possibility of not being accepted into this new village. In previous villages she was thrown out of due to her unstable powers._

"_She is a strong one, isn't she?" A soft voice called out to them. Behind that voice an older woman with long blonde hair appeared. She had a kind face, eyes of wisdom and a smile that lit up her whole surface. Melissa immediately darted behind Ayana's leg, fearing that this kind woman would not accept her._

"_Young one, come closer, do not fear me." She called out to the little girl. Melissa's green eyes gazed into this woman's and gradually took smalls steps towards her._

"_She is a little shy," Ayana commented. _

_Slowly, Melissa shuffled her feet towards the blonde woman. _

"_My name is Esther and I am here to help you." She said as a smile played on her lips. Melissa nodded, understanding that she was dangerous and had the potential to wreak havoc. This woman was here to help her control her powers._

"_Why don't you introduce Melissa to your children Esther, she may feel comfortable around children her own age," Ayana stated._

_Esther's grin grew wider as she nodded with enthusiasm. She held her delicate hand towards Melissa and she reluctantly took it. Shocks erupted as soon as their hands met and sparks shot out of their hands. Melissa tried to step away, frightened at the thought of hurting this generous woman. However, Esther gripped onto her hand tighter, showing Melissa she had nothing to fear. A small smile played on Melissa's lips, knowing that she had nothing to fear from this woman, she trusted her. Eventually, they walked towards the hut in the distance. It was a large hut, made of straw and had strong walls. _

"_Come out my family, I have someone for you to meet." Esther called out towards the large hut. _

_Melissa automatically dashed behind Esther's leg as she did with Ayana. _

_One at a time people emerged out of the hut, eager to meet the new person in the village. Melissa peaked behind Esther's leg and saw six children and an older man with a stern face. Each child looked very similar. The oldest towered over the rest of them, he had a stern face and a mop of dark brown curly hair; his eyes were stern and serious. Standing next to him was another male with longer dark brown curly hair. His eyes were a dark brown, filled with emotions, but kindness. A younger boy had a mischievous smile playing on his lips; this smile never reached his eyes and Melissa could sense sadness coming from him. He had a head of messy sandy coloured hair and bright blue eyes. A younger girl and boy stood there, both with grins. The girl had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while the youngest boy was staring at Melissa and smiling at her, encouraging her to smile back. Lastly, Melissa saw a boy appearing behind the younger girl with a smirk similar to the mischievous boy. His hair was chocolate coloured, the same colour as his eyes. Melissa's eyes travelled up and down each one of these individuals._

_Esther slowly turned towards Melissa and motioned her to speak. Automatically, Melissa dug her nails deeper into Esther's dress._

"_This is Melissa; she is new to the village. I expect each one of you to be polite to her and welcome her with open arms," Esther announced to each of her children. Each person nodded their head. Melissa slowly came out from behind Esther's leg and looked toward the muddy floor, not meeting the children's eyes._

"_He-hello," she stuttered. "M-my name is Me-Melissa."_

_**2006, Mystic Falls:**_

_A girl aged 17 sprinted in the woods. Confusion and panic was across her face. She had no idea where she was; trapped in a dark wood. Trees and branches caught on her dress and skin. Each scratch drew blood that trickled down her arms and legs. Her long brown hair was in tangles, catching leaves and mud each time she fell to the ground. Darkness surrounded her; the light of the moon was her guide to safety. The moonlight shined on branches which casted shadows of demons that seemed to move in the eyes of this young girl. The bag she was carrying seemed to get heavier and heavier the further she ran into the woods. Bruises blossomed on her legs as the heavy bag hit her leg continuously. Suddenly, the soft, muddy ground was replaced a harder surface. She looked around her and saw a clear path, empty of trees and mud. Quickly, she dashed towards the edge this road and looked down into the blackness of the river. The moon shimmered on the black river and ripples occurred, disrupting the peace of the water. Suddenly, light filled the girls green orbs and a screeching sound burned in her ears. She fells to the floor, covering her sensitive ears waiting for the noise to stop. However, she was greeted with another sound._

"_Hello, are you alright?" A kind voice asked. A hand was placed on her shoulder as the girl continued to shake out of coldness and fear. Her breathing quickened as panic overcame her._

"_Grayson, try to calm her," a soft woman's voice called her to. Strangely this sounded familiar. Slowly, her eyes rose to the sight of a man and a woman staring at her with confusion and worry. The man dark brown hair and brown eyes. A woman stood behind him, with softer brown eyes and lighter brown hair. She quickly pulled a jacket of the vehicle and wrapped it around the young girl's arms. Another two figures appeared out of the car; a younger girl with olive skin, long, straight brown hair and doe brown eyes. The second figure was the shape of a younger boy with brown messy hair and darker brown eyes. They silently whispered to each other, confused with what was going on. _

"_Hello there," the man said towards the younger girl. "Would you tell us your name?"_

"_Melissa," she whispered with fear, before falling into darkness. _

"_Grayson, what happened?" The woman asked, her brown eyes filled with concern._

_Grayson looked towards the woman. "She fainted Miranda; I think we should get her to the hospital."_

_Miranda nods, confirming with the decision. She quickly rushes back towards her children, calming them down._

"_What's going on mom?" The youthful girl asked._

"_Elena, we're just helping this girl." Miranda said sternly._

_Carefully, Grayson placed the girl between Miranda and the young boy in the back seat, while Elena sat in the front next to her father. The young boy looks anxiously at the girl, whose head was leaning against his mothers. Miranda tries to calm to boy down, sensing his distress. _

_After some time, tension has risen in the car, fear for the girl mixed with fear of what she could do. Miranda sits uncomfortably in the car, but takes pity on this girl, noticing she is alone. She looks up and down the girl and is captured by her unusual beauty. Her dark brown hair had hints on blonde highlights waved down her back. Small freckles played across her nose and under her eyes. She had high cheekbones that accentuated her features and her porcelain skin, her lips her were the palest pink and perfectly shaped. Miranda notices a strange, ghostly spiral birthmark on her collarbone. Miranda was suddenly disrupted by her gaze by Grayson stopping the car. They made it to the hospital._

_They were able to get Melissa into a room and on a drip for exhaustion and dehydration. After some time, Melissa's eyes fluttered open, revealing her bright green eyes and feather eyelashes. Expeditiously Melissa rose from her bed to be greeted with the smiles of the family that helped her. Instantly her nails gripped the snow white covers that lay across her body. Melissa looked towards the family in front of her. The male stepped forward._

"_Melissa, do you want to tell us what happened?" He asked._

"_I-I don't remember," she stammered. Grayson is taken back with her accent, a strong, posh British accent._

"_Where do you come from?" He asked softly._

"_I-I don't kn-know," she stumbled out of her chattering teeth._

_Grayson nods and introduces Melissa to his family; Elena, Jeremy and Miranda. Melissa quickly notices the bag that Miranda held in her hand. Miranda notices Melissa's eyes flickering towards the dusty, old bag and she places it on the side next to her. _

"_Jeremy, Elena why don't you wait outside while your father and I speak to Melissa," she says calmly. _

_Miranda quickly turns towards the young beauty and steps forward towards the bag. Melissa nods, sensing that Miranda wanted to look in there. Gradually, Miranda pulls out an old book and a locket. This locket was wooden, shaped into an oval with a slit down the middle. She tried to prise the locket open, but it was proven unsuccessful. Her eyes turned towards the musty old book that was displayed in front of her. Carefully, she opened the first page and noticed very old writing. Realising what this is, she quickly slams the book shut and gestures towards her husband to follow her._

_"Why don't you get some rest Melissa?" Grayson thoughtfully suggests. Melissa nods and proceeds to close her eyes and her heads sink into the soft, feather pillow._

_Grayson notices the shock in Miranda's eyes as soon as she opened the strange book. "Miranda, what was with the book?" Grayson asks hurriedly._

"_It was a grimoire. She's a witch." Miranda rasps quietly, making sure no one could hear her. _

_Grayson's eyes open with shock. "Should we tell the council?" He whispers._

"_No, I believe she isn't any harm, but we don't know." Miranda panics. She paces up and down trying to come up with a solution to where she came from._

"_Why doesn't she remember where she came from?" Grayson asks, confused at the little girl. She seems so innocent and Grayson didn't know what to do with her._

"_We could…" Miranda subtly suggests. _

_Grayson, shocked at her words understands this suggesting. Not only would it be extremely dangerous, nothing could actually happen._

"_Miranda it's too dangerous. We can't speak to them."_

"_Grayson, just listen to me. I have this feeling this is exactly what we should do. We have no idea where she comes from and they could know. They could help her find a way back to her home, make her happy again, regain her memory." Miranda pleads with Grayson._

_Grayson's eyebrows furrowed together. Concern and empathy was painted onto his face. He knew his wife was right, but it was very hard to do this mission. Despite all his prejudices he was taught by his father, he believed this girl was not an actual danger, she was just lost._

"_Okay, we will do it." Grayson submitted towards his wife._

_They decided to go on this mission later that evening; Grayson would take time off work, while Miranda called her younger sister Jenna to look after their two children. Before they left they quickly went to check on the sleeping beauty Melissa. Immediately they went to their house and gathered weapons, just in case they were needed. They grabbed crossbows and stakes and filled their car. They kissed their children on the forehead and drove towards their destination._

_The drive was long and tension danced in the air. Miranda knew this mission was dangerous, but her feelings towards this young girl were strange. She felt sympathetic towards this young girl, left in the woods by herself, with no memory of what or who she was. She truly believed that this girl was innocent. Eventually, they stopped the car on a small road and looked towards a white house. The house was covered in cracks and the roof had holes. The dusty white house illuminated the surroundings. Slowly, they made it towards the house. Grayson gripped his wife's hand. Gradually, they made it towards the entrance of the house and creaked the dusty door open. The noise echoed throughout the house._

"_Are you sure the witches won't be angry with us?" Miranda whispered as she entered the house, with Grayson following her._

"_Hopefully not, I mean we are here to help," Grayson muttered. _

_The further they got into the house, the darker it became. Whispers of the witches bounced in the air. Realising these two mortals was here to help; they channelled their energy, allowing one of their ancestors to speak to the young couple that stood before them._

"_You have risked a lot to come here," a voice said coldly._

_Miranda and Grayson spun around and were greeted by a woman. Her black hair was dreaded and contained many decorations. Her dark skin was smooth and added emphasises to her seriousness. However, her wide eyes made Miranda gaze at her. Grayson gathered his courage and finally spoke to this woman._

"_Who are you?" He demanded, while raising his crossbow. The woman just smiled._

"_That will do no harm to the dead," she said. _

"_You're dead?" Miranda asked. Confusion was plastered across her face. The woman simply nodded._

"_I know why you're here; you're here to help Melissa. I don't have long here," she rushed._

"_Who is she? What should we do with her?" Miranda asked._

"_Care for her." The witch said. "Care for her like I did many years ago." _

"_We can't care for someone we just met." Grayson said, with anger in his voice._

"_You can and you must. Melissa may have the outer shell of a weak character, but I promise you she is strong. She has the ability to protect your family and she will. Please care for her; I am no longer there to do this."_

_Grayson was caught up in this woman's desperate pleas. He understood that this woman cared for Melissa, just like he cared for his daughter and his son. However, paranoia still filled him. His beliefs were witches, vampires and werewolves were against the natural order, they shouldn't be allowed to stay or live._

"_Should we tell her she is a witch?" Grayson questioned._

_The witch before them simply shook her head. "She will find out soon, as she grows older, her powers grow with her, she will find out. Let her keep the book that once belonged to me, she will need it in order for her powers to grow." Miranda nodded at her response. _

_Before the witch turns away, Miranda quickly asked one more question. "Where did she come from?" _

"_That does not matter."_

_Soon after the witch house, Miranda and Grayson returned to the hospital to wait for Melissa to wake up. They watch her sleep. They take in how innocent she looks, that she is just a girl who is lost. They agree to take her in as their own, raise her like they would raise Jeremy and Elena. Suddenly, Melissa's fiery eyes open and she looks directly at Miranda, clearly longing for a mother figure. Miranda pulls Melissa into a comforting hug and Melissa collapses into Miranda's arms, she senses that something happened to Miranda and she is hiding something from Melissa. But this did not matter to Melissa; all she knew is that this woman and man helped her when she was down._

"_Melissa, would you like to stay with us for a while, until you're back on your feet?" Miranda kindly asks. Melissa subtly nods and a small smirk plays on her lips. Miranda and Grayson grin back towards her._

_After some time, Melissa was discharged from the hospital to Grayson and Miranda. The car journey home was Miranda questioning Melissa on everything she likes. They found out that Melissa was seventeen years old, she sings and enjoys writing music and likes to draw. Finally, they get back to their home and Melissa is captured by the size of this grand house. Her eyes wander around the grand palace; the garden, the flowers. Carefully she follows Miranda and Grayson into the house. The inside was even better than the outside. The hallway was a soft brown colour, a grand staircase stood in front of Melissa. A sound of clanging interrupted her gazing and Elena and the young boy stood in front of Melissa again, grinning. She shyly smiles back at them._

"_Elena, Jeremy, this is Melissa. She will be staying with us for a while." Miranda announces. "Elena, why don't you lend Melissa some of your clothes, she would like to get out of her own, dirty things."_

_Elena nods enthusiastically and grabs Melissa's hand and takes her upstairs into her room. It was a cream coloured, photos of family members decorated her mirror. Elena opened her wardrobe and threw Melissa a pair of blue jeans, green t-shirt and clean underwear, socks and bra. Melissa scuttled into the bathroom and got changed into these clean clothes. Thankful, she emerges from the bathroom to be welcomed back by Elena and Jeremy, grinning once again eagerly. Elena was interested in finding out more about Melissa, wanting to know if she had a boyfriend, where she came from, her interests, her hobbies. Subtly, Elena pats the bed allowing Melissa to sit next to her. Melissa takes her place, while Jeremy and Elena stare at her intensely. After a few moments of staring Elena breaks the silence._

"_So Melissa, tell us about yourself. Where did you come from?" She asks._

_Melissa just shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, I don't remember anything," she answers with her cool accent playing on her lips. Elena just smiles._

"_Well with that accent, I guess you're not from around here," she jokes._

_Melissa cracks a smile and nods. Elena continued with the questions, what are her hobbies, her favourite colour, if she had a boyfriend. What made Melissa listen was Elena questioning the wooden locket around her neck, which she put back on in the hospital. The locket was chestnut wooden colour, with a slit down the middle. The locket had string tying it around Melissa's neck. The slit down the middle intrigued Melissa, because she tried opening it, but it never opened, she couldn't find out how._

"_So Melissa, do you mind staying with us?" Jeremy asked coolly. His brown eyes looked up at Melissa and she couldn't help but sense a familiarity with brown eyes._

"_I don't mind. You seem lovely and I have nowhere else to go," she answered smoothly._

_Jeremy's grin grew wider. "That's brilliant, you're going to love it with us Gilbert's."_

"_You're officially becoming a Gilbert." Elena announces and holds out her hand for Melissa to shake. She does so and a little giggle bursts out of her mouth. "However, if you're going to be a Gilbert, you need a new name."_

_Melissa looks at her confused, as does Jeremy. However, Elena continues nonetheless. "I propose the name Mel."_

_Mel… She liked that name, it wasn't as professional as Melissa, but it seemed to suit her better. She nods while flashing a toothy smile towards Elena and Jeremy._

"_Mel it is," she nods._

**Present:**

A young woman drives around her familiar town. She rolls down her window of her old mini cooper car and sticks her head out the window. Cool air pierces her skin and she feels a sense of familiarity. She is home. A smile cracks on her lips as she looks out towards familiar shops; the Grill, old tea shops and general shops. Despite being a small town, she has always loved it here at Mystic Falls. She missed her friends, Caroline, Matt, Tyler. She missed Bonnie the most as they always had an instant connection when her younger sister Elena introduced them to each other.

Eventually she pulls outside the familiar house she lived in for three years, before she decided to travel. She wanted to find out her history, why she was gifted with the gift of magic, why she was found on the side of the road at the age of seventeen and why she was left alone. Throughout the last three years, questions swimmed in her head. Despite not finding anything on her travels, she was able to enhance her powers, make them stronger than before. Before her parents died, they gifted the young woman with a grimoire that was found with her when she turned eighteen. This helped her grow stronger and made her and her parents closer than before. They taught her everything about the supernatural world; vampires, werewolves and witches. However, they didn't know about the history of their oldest, adopted daughter. She was told never to tell Elena and Jeremy until they reached eighteen and she stuck to that promise, hiding the most important part of her. She was a witch.

She pushes all of these thoughts out of her mind and walks boldly up to the door and opens it. She takes in the familiar surroundings, the familiar scents and strides into the kitchen, seeing her sister Elena, brother Jeremy and aunt Jenna sitting in there.

"Mel has officially returned," she announces.


	2. By Light Of The Moon

_**Flashback aged 14**_

_Melissa sat there by herself, taking in the beauty that surrounded her. Trees blew in the wind, while autumn leaves danced around her, entwining in her hair. Slowly she inhaled the crisp breeze and it felt like home. She gazed ahead of her and saw the river shimmering in front of her, the sun reflecting sparkles over the grass. Gradually, Melissa reached out to the river in front of her and placed her delicate fingers in the water. The coldness shot up through her system and vibrated through her. She bathed in the sun while a simple melody played on her lips. When she was by herself she would always sing; it was one of her passions that distracted her from real life and the practice of magic. The soft melody echoed throughout the woods as she continued to splash the water below her. The feeling was euphoric._

_Suddenly, leaves crunched behind her and she swerved around, only to be greeted by a familiar kind face. Her dearest friend Elijah stood before her, his long brown hair tied behind his ears. A smile played on his lips, realising that his dearest friend Melissa stopped singing the sweet melody that erupted from her lips._

"_Do not stop on my account," he playfully jokes. He stares down at her, taking in her beauty. Despite being young, she had an aura of a woman; long brown hair with hints of blonde and dazzling green eyes that could capture any male that would dare lay eyes on her. He was truly blessed to have a friend like her._

"_Elijah, my friend! You startled me," she smiles sweetly up at the handsome man._

"_Why stop singing when your dear friend is here?" He asks, with a hint of amusement. He knew why Melissa stopped singing; she was a shy individual. Ever since being brought here when she was just ten she grew to become one of the Mikaelson's, but that did not stop her shyness around her family._

"_Eli," she sighed. Elijah smirked at the nickname she gave him. "You know how I get around people."_

"_That does not matter, sing for your friend," he pleaded, craving to hear the sweet melody dance in his ears._

"_You make me nervous," she retorts, trying to hide her giggles from her friend._

"_How do I do that?" He inquires. _

"_I do not know. I just get this feeling, a peculiar feeling," she smiles towards the ground, not looking at Elijah. She knew the feeling has always been there when she was around the Mikaelson's, especially Elijah, Niklaus and Kol. It was a warm feeling that sparked her heart and penetrated every fibre of her being._

_Melissa looks up towards Elijah and sees his dark, soulful eyes gazing at her intensely. Her green eyes contrasted the brown ones he bestowed upon her and she smiled, nervously pulling her hair behind her ear, not knowing what to say to the handsome man. However, more leaves and twigs cracked in the distance and their moment was interrupted by Melissa's dearest friend Rebekah walking up to them, followed by the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik, soon after. At the sight of Melissa, Henrik leaped into her arms, grasping her in a tight, warm hug. _

"_What are you doing?" Henrik asks, with excitement in his eyes. This excitement reminded her of Kol sometimes, with his mischievous ways._

"_Well, I propose we play a game," Melissa announces, only to be greeted by the groans of Elijah._

"_Aren't you a little too old for games?" Elijah asked, trying to stifle his laughter._

"_No one is too old for fun," Melissa replies, with a hint of deviance in her bright eyes._

_After much persistence from Henrik, Elijah complied to play a game of hide and seek. While Elijah, Henrik and Rebekah galloped into the distance, Melissa stood by the tree and counted to one hundred. She passed the time by thinking how grateful she was to have a family like the Mikaelson's. All her life she spent by herself, running from her past, not knowing why many people wanted her dead. She did not know if she had any siblings, or if her parents were still alive. However, four years ago when Melissa was introduced to the Mikaelson's, she finally had a family. Esther, Mikael and Ayana became her parents, while their children became her siblings._

"_Ninety-nine, one hundred." Melissa shouted out, as she hunted for the hiding friends._

_After no time at all she stumbled upon Henrik first, trying to hide behind a tree. She tackled him to the ground and tickled every inch of his body until he gave up. Eventually, she tracked down Rebekah, trying to camouflage herself in the tall, straw coloured grass, with her blonde hair. She greeted her best friend by jumping on her back, which startled the young girl. Rebekah quickly flipped over and looked up to Melissa, grinning. Henrik came running back towards Melissa and lied down next to Rebekah, him too looking up at Melissa._

"_Well, you've found us," Rebekah breathed quickly, trying to contain her laughter. "Now it is time to find my dear brother. Have fun." She added with a playful wink._

_Ultimately, Melissa left Rebekah and Henrik in the field, while she went off to find the older Mikaelson. She ended up back to her original counting spot and silently darted between trees, hoping to find Elijah. However, unknowing to her, Elijah sat in the tallest tree looking down at her. He was taken in by her beauty. Her green eyes shimmered when the sunlight caught them and her long hair danced in the wind as she ran. Small freckles played on her porcelain skin. Elijah stared at her for a long time, captured by her beauty. Stealthily, he climbed down the tree and crept along the forest floor, trying to scare his dearest friend. From behind, he grabs her waist, only to be greeted by a shriek of laughter and they both fell to the ground, rolling around, tackling each other like they were the only two in the world. Elijah gained the upper hand and pinned Melissa down to the floor. Her giggles echoed throughout the forest and Elijah's deep laugh followed._

"_You cheated, I was meant to find you," Melissa pouted._

"_You would have never found me," Elijah teased. _

_Elijah quickly found himself looking at her full, pale lips, tempted to reach out to her and place a sweet kiss. However, he held himself back from the temptation. Melissa wanted to know why Elijah was holding back from her, she cared for him, but guilty thoughts came, thinking of the other two men that played in her mind; the young Kol, mischievous, flirtatious and Niklaus, with his fiery and sweet personality. Melissa found herself trapped in her thoughts, and unknowing to her, found flowers blooming around her. This usually happened when she was happy, or nervous. _

"_What is happening?" Elijah asked, amazed at Melissa's magic._

"_It only happens when I am nervous, or happy," she whispered._

_Reluctantly, Elijah got off of Melissa and pulled her to her feet. In no time, Rebekah and Henrik came running into the scene. Rebekah had a seductive smirk on her face, thinking that something happened between Melissa and Elijah._

"_What's wrong Melissa? Don't you want to play?" Henrik asked, pleading for the game to continue._

"_Of course little one, but it is your turn to count," Melissa said. Henrik reached out for Melissa's hand and dragged her into the forest. Quickly, Melissa turned to see Elijah still gazing at her and she smiled back at him, before Henrik took her to the tree and began counting._

**Present**

"Mel has officially returned," she announces.

Mel strolled into the familiar house and was greeted with open arms by Jenna, Elena and Jeremy. Despite not being biologically related to them, Mel always viewed them as family. In the three years she has known them, they treated her like family. This warmed Mel's heart greatly, realising that there was still good people in this world.

"How much did you miss me?" She asked her family as grins appeared on their faces. Jeremy charged towards Mel and engulfed her in a massive hug. "Jeremy, I was only gone for a few months," Melissa choked out.

Mel did her usual tradition and walked over towards the freezer and took the ice cream out and joined Elena on the sofa, ready for interrogation from her. Elena questioned Mel about every detail of her travels, while Jeremy lied across both of them, his head in Mel's lap. Mel dived back into the details of her travels; the places she went, the music she heard, the art she saw. Jeremy and Elena stared at their older sister, feeling guilty at how oblivious she was to this supernatural world they lived in. Questions rushed through their minds, wondering whether they should enlighten Mel with their knowledge of the secretive world they lived in. However, the happiness on Mel's prevented Elena and Jeremy to tell Mel the knowledge that they possess. How do they tell someone something they know?

"So Elena, how is everything with Stefan, the mysterious boyfriend?" Mel giggled. Despite being older than Elena by two years, Mel still acted like a child in her own ways.

"Oh, erm, he's great," Elena lied through gritted teeth. Stefan was not good; currently he was stuck in the tomb with his ex-girlfriend.

Despite thinking she lied well; Mel picked up on the lie straight away. Something about her being a witch made it easier to tell the difference between the truth and lies. Mel knew her siblings were withholding information from her.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out to meet this historian," Jenna announced, while she scrambled to gather her keys a bag.

"Is he hot?" Mel calls out to Jenna. Jenna just muffles a laugh and slams the door on her way out.

Mel continued to indulge Elena on her latest travels, realising that Elena was only half listening. Jeremy, on the other hand, was in trance with Mel's travels. Despite only knowing her for three years, Jeremy trusted Mel with his life. The conversation was quickly by the door being opened again and a stranger entering. A tall man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes entered the room. This stranger was handsome, but Mel sensed a dangerous aura around him, but there was some light he projected.

"Elena, Jeremy… and you are?" He asked in a smooth, silky voice.

"Damon, this is Mel, my older sister," Elena introduced.

Mel quickly got up from her comfortable seat and held her pale hand. Reluctantly, he took the fragile looking hand. As soon as their skin touched, Mel got an ice cold feeling shooting down her spine, hitting every single cell in her body. _Vampire._ Damon, in contrast, had a shooting pain in his brain, similar to the feeling he received from Bonnie when she inflicted him with an aneurysm. However, this was not a purposeful aneurysm, this was an accident, or a natural reflex Mel had when meeting or touching someone supernatural. Damon was quickly brought back to his senses when Elena and Jeremy gazed at him with a concerned look plastered over their face.

"Ni-nice to meet you Damon," Mel stuttered out.

Damon flashed her a tight, sarcastic smile. "The pleasure is all mine," he purred at her.

"Anyway, Elena I'm heading out to the Grill, want to come?" Mel asked, practically begging Elena to join her. She didn't want her sister associating with vampires, especially one who had been invited into the house.

"I would, but I have homework to do," Elena lied smoothly. She wanted to leave the house, but she was trapped in the house until they found a way to save Elena's life.

"Why is Damon here then?" Mel flashed a fake smile, trying to unravel the lie Elena is trying to put forward. Jeremy's eyes flashed between the two, feeling the tension in the air, realising that there is a possibility that Damon might do something reckless.

"I'm her tutor, hence why I'm here," Damon cut in, trying to weasel Elena out of a lie. He knew Elena hated lying to her family, so he thought he would ease her pain. All of a sudden Damon walks up to Mel and looks her straight in the eye, trying to compel the innocent girl. "You go now, go to the Grill and have a drink, enjoy yourself."

Automatically, Mel realised that Damon was trying to compel her to leave the building. Mel knew this wouldn't work, all the vampires she met abroad tried to compel her, but this had no effect on her, for unknown reasons. She just thought this had something to do with her being a witch, but witches she knew could be compelled. Trying to keep a low profile, Mel reluctantly left the house pretending to be compelled. As soon as she left the house she felt a heavy weight be lifted off her shoulders. She touched the door and realised that the door was spelled. Mel was deeply confused by this, but nonetheless, left to go to the Grill, thinking that Elena must know about vampires and there was a reason why Damon was invited in.

However, back in the house Damon paced up and down the room, frustrated at why he couldn't figure out what Mel was. She obviously was not human; this confused him greatly.

"Damon, what the hell was that for?" Elena scolded Damon for his actions. Jeremy glared daggers towards Damon, thinking that mind compulsion was wrong in general.

"Your sister wasn't compelled," Damon announces. He knew this, because her reaction was different to the usual compulsion. Usually, a person compelled would leave automatically, however she stayed there, watching him.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned Damon, confused by his actions.

"Elena, Jeremy. How well do you really know your sister?" Damon asked, confused by the actions that have just happened.

Not wanting to be alone, Mel called Bonnie asking whether she wanted to meet up. Bonnie agreed, but had to leave early due to meeting a friend. Hurriedly, Mel made her way towards the Grill and saw her friend sitting at the table, waiting for her. She hasn't seen Bonnie since her adoptive parent's funeral. Occasionally, she would speak to her sweet friend, but that was all. Mel, however, was extremely close to Bonnie's Grams, who was aware that Mel was a witch. While on her travels, Mel would contact Sheila and ask her questions about witchcraft, craving the knowledge that could possibly tell Mel of her origins. Despite having a loving family in Mystic Falls, Mel lusted for the truth of her origins. Who was she? Why was she found in the woods all those years ago? Who were her family? She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her brunette friend waving at her from across the Grill.

"Mel," she squealed, while leaping in her arms. As soon as they touched Mel froze, sensing power coming off Bonnie in waves. Quickly, Mel pulled away from Bonnie and was greeted by the wide eyes of Bonnie staring at her with surprise. Bonnie sensed something different about Mel, she was no longer the girl she used to be; she was strong and powerful. Bonnie couldn't place her finger on it, but something about Mel was very familiar.

They quickly proceeded to sit down at the table and dive straight into conversation like the old days. Mel was closest with Bonnie out of Elena's friends. Mel had an understanding of Bonnie; previously she was viewed as weak and powerless, but now they were the opposite; strong and unfearful.

"So who are you meeting later?" Mel asked, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ju-just Caroline," Bonnie stumbles out. She hated keeping the truth from Mel, but this was for her own protection. However, Bonnie was oblivious to Mel sensing the lies pouring out of her mouth. Mel just sarcastically nodded and decided to change the topic.

"So what have I missed? Any new gossip?" Mel pestered, hoping Bonnie would indulge in the truth as to why Elena and Bonnie were lying to her.

"Mel, you have been in the loop since you left, there is nothing new," Bonnie laughed, trying to avoid telling Mel the truth about what she is and everything they have to go through. She wanted Mel to have a semi-normal life, but Bonnie sensed that since Mel has been back that everything about her has changed.

Gradually, Mel reached out to grab Bonnie's hand. "Bonnie, you know you can tell me anything," Mel said seriously, trying to get the young woman to understand her and to gain her trust. However, this went opposite according to Mel's plan. As soon as she said that, the lightbulb above their heads exploded into a glitter of glass and electricity. Due to the shock, Mel and Bonnie quickly let go of each other's hands. Bonnie sensed a surge of energy, as did Mel. This was when Mel realised why Bonnie was different; she was a witch. Bonnie realised the same and was in shock; how could she never sense it before?

"Did you do that?" Bonnie rasped, with fear in her eyes. She never sensed such power before until Mel touched her. This power was both a blessing and a curse.

"I didn't," Mel stuttered, but she knew the truth. Due to the amount of power she contained, her powers could be unpredictable, sometimes they could go out of control, but over the years she had the ability to control them and not let her emotions get in the way.

"I-I have to go," Bonnie stammered out and quickly ran out of the restaurant, leaving Mel there by herself.

Confusion spread across Mel's face as to why Bonnie left. As fellow witches, shouldn't they be there together? Mel always knew there was the potential to be a witch, but she figured that after Sheila's death that Bonnie would never find out. However, Mel decided to push this thought aside and go to the bar to try and enjoy her evening.

Elsewhere, Bonnie was outside the Grill, recovering after her encounter with Mel. Bonnie was generally scared. She has never sensed such a power coming off one individual. Not only was the power vigorous, it was old, something so old that Bonnie has never sensed it before. Bonnie quickly called Elena, before she headed over Luca's, to try and decipher whether Elena had a similar encounter with Mel.

"_Hey Bonnie! How is the moonstone mission going?" Elena answered._

"Just heading off now, but Elena… Have you seen Mel?" Bonnie asked with worry in her voice.

"_Yeah I saw her earlier. Why?" Elena questioned._

"I just met her in the Grill and there is something different about her," Bonnie explained. She didn't want to tell Elena that Mel was a witch, because she wanted Mel to tell Elena about her being a witch. It was a matter of principle and just the right thing to do.

"_What happened?" _

"I think Mel is withholding some information," Bonnie says, trying to be as discreet as possible.

"_Mel would never do that. She is family," Elena explained. _She refused to believe that her sister would hide something from her.

"Just asked her Elena when she comes home," Bonnie begged. "I've got to go." Bonnie said abruptly and hung up, before heading over to Luca's.

Meanwhile, back in the Grill, Mel sat at the bar with a plate of French fries next to her. Matt sat opposite her, serving her secret alcohol, trying to cheer her up. However, Mel felt betrayed. Everyone was keeping so many secrets from her, she just did not understand.

"Why is everyone avoiding me?" Mel moaned to Matt. Mel and Matt had always been close; when he went out with Elena he was always over the Gilbert house and Mel would always play jokes on Elena and Matt while they were together.

Matt just chuckled to himself. "It's because you're the older, mysterious Gilbert," he teased. Jokily, Mel threw a fry at his face.

"I'm not that old, I'm only nineteen," Mel grumbled. "Oh god, I'm the sad sibling that has no friends her own age," Mel released.

Matt tried to stifle a laugh. "You need to get friends your own age," he laughs. "I would love to hang, but I have to get back to work."

Matt walked off, leaving Mel to drown her sorrows in her fries and drink. Despite being home, it has never felt so different. Suddenly, a woman with curly, dirty blonde hair sat down next to her. Mel sensed something supernatural off her; it was eerie. The bad aura was coming off her in waves and it pulsated throughout her body. The tense woman quickly lifted her head and inhaled deeply, sniffing the air. Quickly, Mel spun around to see a familiar face enter the bar. Damon; the vampire who tried to compel her, but failed miserably. Gaining the confidence, Mel quickly sat next to the strange woman and introduced herself.

"Hi there," Mel announced. The woman quickly spun around and stared right into Mel's green eyes with her dark blue orbs. "I'm Mel, I noticed you were drinking alone," Mel smiles, trying to get into this woman's good graces. Once again, she held her pale hand towards the woman. Firmly, the woman grasped her hand in a bone crushing handshake.

"Jules." She smiles forcefully.

As soon as their hands touched Mel has a sensation rush through her blood and images of wolves. Quickly, she jerks away her hand from the werewolf and smirks sarcastically at her. She sensed danger.

"Are you new here?" Mel asks, trying to break the tension.

"Yes I am. Staying here for one night, just looking for a friend," she says slyly. "What about you?" She retorts.

"I'm a returner." Mel replies coldly. "Went travelling for a bit, just returned today." She explains.

"Where did you travel?" She asks. Before Mel could reply an 'intoxicated' man appears beside the werewolf.

"Well hello," he slurs. "Can I have a scotch and whatever these beautiful women are drinking?" Mel's witch senses kicked in and she sensed lies and danger.

"No, one is my limit," Jules laughs gracefully. Mel shoots daggers towards the man, clearly trying to fool the women. However, Mel can see through this facade.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to two new people in Mystic Falls," he replies huskily.

"I'm good thanks, one is my limit," Mel replies icily, trying to intimidate this man.

However, before he could reply, a familiar cold presence surrounds Mel as Damon slides in to sit next to her. Mel continues to stare at the 'intoxicated' male presence in front of her. Oblivious, Damon quickly spikes her drink full of vervain, testing to see if she is a vampire. Thinking he is cunning he smirks triumphantly. However, Mel swerves to face him, knowing full well that he is trying to test her. Slyly, she lifts the glass and puts it to her lips, draining the rest of the burning liquid that slid its way down her throat. Automatically she tastes vervain. Angry, she slams the glass down on the table and let's go. She turns to look Damon directly in the eye; blue staring down on green. Anger boils inside of her and the glass she drank out of cracks, sending echoes of shattering around the bar. Surprisingly, Damon looks directly at Mel, who just smirks at him and slowly rises.

"Be careful Jules," Mel warns and she storms out of the Grill, all eyes on her from the bar.

Outside, Mel quickly paces towards a bench and tries to calm down. Anger was her greatest weakness. Whenever she got angry, or over emotional, something bad tended to happen. Whether it be broken glasses or accidently physically hurting someone. Over the years Mel learned to control her magic, but she was already previously trained, by an unknown tutor due to her having no memories.

After sitting outside in the cool, crisp air for twenty minutes, she makes her way home. Being back at Mystic Falls is completely different. It was so small compared to the places where Mel travelled. She went to Spain, England, and France, travelling and understanding magic everywhere she went. Mostly she left to get away from the traumatic history of Mystic Falls. This was the place where her adoptive parents died and the grief was overwhelming, so she ran to try and deal with the pain herself. She knew she should've never left her siblings behind, but she had no choice. She feared for their safety if they were under the same roof as her; her magic grew out of control, leaving her locked in her rooms for days, due to the loss of Grayson and Miranda. So she ran; she ran far away and never looked back until she came home to face her fear.

Eventually, she made it back to the familiar Gilbert house and sees a black car driving away. She entered the house to see piles of boxes next to the door and Jenna humming to herself carrying more towards the exit.

"What's all this?" Mel quizzed.

"This is for the historian," Jenna huffs, placing the last box on the floor.

"So was the historian hot?" Mel asks seductively, wiggling her hips, trying to make Jenna laugh.

"Yes he was, dreamy and smart," Jenna gushes, playfully putting her hand on her heart. Mel just sniggers at her aunt's reaction.

The playfulness quickly stopped when Mel sensed another presence in the house. Hurriedly, she charges up the stairs to see what was happening. She barged into Elena's room and was greeted by the presence of a handsome man. He had brown, short hair, dark, soulful, chocolate coloured eyes and dressed in a smart suit. However, Mel was more concerned with the darkness that came off him in waves. This was nothing like Mel has ever felt before; it was darkness and history. However, the thing that threw her off the most was the feeling of family; she felt he knew him. The man stood before her stood in his place, his mouth ajar.

"Oh my god," he murmurs. Slowly, he tries to take a step towards Mel.

Instead, the man was greeted by a painful aneurysm given by Mel. Despite feeling a sense of family, Mel's vision was clouded by darkness that came off this man. The man who once stood tall collapsed to the floor in sheer agony. His hands clasped the side of his head and he felt pain like he never felt before. His brain felt as if it was on fire. Blood poured out of his ears, dripping on the floor. Mel didn't stop; she sensed danger and she wanted to protect Elena from him. She didn't trust this man, so she ploughed on through with her magic. The man muffled his cries of pain by gritting his teeth so hard, he was sure they would break. He finally tried to gain his breath.

"Melissa," he breathed. "Please stop." He begged.

Shock replaced her paranoia and automatically she stopped. Slowly, the man rose from the floor, blood still being produced from his ears. He stared at the familiar girl in front of him, taking in her beauty. She was the same as she was before; long, brown, wavy hair mixed with blonde, piercing green eyes, plump pink lips and freckles that travelled across the bridge of her nose. She was a breath taking beauty.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"I know a lot of things," he replies with a velvet voice. The voice sent shivers down Mel's spine. "This occurrence however is impossible." He quickly turns towards Elena. "The deal we have is still on." Quickly, using his vampire speed, he jumped out of the window, before the young witch could inflict any more pain on him.

Elena stood cemented in her place, amazed at what just happened. Never has she seen a vampire in such agony from magic, especially an original. She never expected this to happen, especially from her older sister.

"What did you do?" Elena asks through gritted teeth. She was scared of Mel at the moment, terrified of who she is and what she can do.

"You know don't you?" Mel asks, tilting her head towards the side.

"Know what?" Elena plays dumb. However, Mel senses the lie straight away.

"I know you're lying Elena," Mel replies, circling around her sister, trying to sense the lies. "I know you know about the vampires, witches and werewolves."

"What are you?" Elena asks forcefully. The girl before her couldn't be her sister. The girl Elena knew was a timid little girl, who was quiet and kept to herself. But the woman in front of her was strong and fierce.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mel laughs is a sickly voice. "I'm a witch."

Elena's eyes open in shock at what just came out of Mel's mouth. A witch? She has known Mel for three years, how could she only just figure it out now?

Mel takes a step towards her, trying to show her she isn't a danger. Instinctively, Elena steps back. "How do you know Elijah?" She questions.

"I don't," Mel huffs. "But, I know Damon is a vampire and that he tried to vervain her earlier." She moans.

Elena lets out a shaky laugh. "He tends to do that."

"So you and him?" Mel asks, hinting at the possible relationship between the two. "What about Stefan?"

Elena just chuckles. "Damon is Stefan's brother."

"So I guess Stefan is a vampire then?" Mel asks. Elena just nods. Slowly, Mel approaches Elena to try and get her to trust her. Carefully, she sits on Elena's bed and taps the space next to her, allowing Elena to sit. Gradually, Elena takes the seat and Mel takes her hand, sending a warm shock through Elena, showing that she can trust her. "So tell me. What else have I missed?" Mel asks with a wink.

Elena, feeling a sense of relief tells Mel about everything. The moonstone, doppelgangers, vampires, witches, werewolves and who was who. Mel sat there taking in every word, wanting to protect Elena from anything that could be a potential threat.

Elsewhere, Elijah walks towards his apartment, trying to take in his encounter with the young witch. Never before has he sensed such power coming from one individual. It was mesmerizing and fearful; Elijah has never felt fear like this. Thoughts rush through his head of his previous friend that he and his siblings lost over a thousand years ago. He quickly dismisses these thoughts. She has to be dead, she disappeared and ran.


	3. The Descent

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their owners, I own my own character Melissa/Mel.**_

_**Flashback aged 11**_

_It has been a year since Melissa has lived in the village with Ayana and the Mikaelson's. After a year they were family; the inseparable Mikaelson children and Melissa. Despite being the odd one out, Melissa still found it easy to blend in with them. They treated her like an equal; while other people in the village avoided Melissa due to her uncontrollable power, the Mikaelson's opened their arms to Melissa. _

_Today was like any other day; Melissa sat on the dusty floor of the Mikaelson hut, surrounded by her guardians Ayana, Mikael and Esther. The three of them spent the majority of their time trying to teach Melissa to control her magic; never before have they seen a child with such power, superior to two experienced witches like Ayana and Esther. This greatly disturbed them, because they spent years practising the art of magic, but compared to Melissa, their power was inferior. However, they had the advantage of being able to control their magic. Melissa spent most of her life running, avoiding be captured. No one knew why she was hunted. Because of Melissa's fear, her emotions were all over the place; one minute she would be happy, the next she would be angry. This often resulted in her magic fluctuating. _

"_We need to find a way to control Melissa's magic," Esther whispered urgently. Unknowing to her, Melissa could hear the conversation they were having. Her anger boiled in her blood, realising that she is a loose cannon. _

"_She needs to be tethered to someone or something to control her magic," Ayana suggested. Finally Melissa snapped when her anger reached overload._

"_She can hear," she snapped at the two experienced witches and the elder man who she grew to call father. "Why don't you just send me off like my previous carers did?" She bellowed, her voice filled with fear. _

_Suddenly, the house shook and the wind picked up. Esther, Ayana and Mikael stood there in a panic, looking at Melissa. The room was filled with smashes and crashes of ceramic pots falling on the floor. Mikael looked upon the young witch, his eyes filled with sympathy. He had never felt this before with his other children. Sometimes he wished that his children would be like the girl stood before him; a survivor. _

"_YOU'RE ALL LIARS! I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT TO SEND THE DANGEROUS WITCH AWAY AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES WITHOUT WORRYING FOR YOUR OWN!" Melissa shouted towards the three adults, shock clearly plastered upon all of their faces. All of a sudden Mikael took a step forward._

"_Melissa listen to me," he stated sternly. "We will not abandon you. I promise you that, we will never leave your side."_

_Instantaneously, the wind and shaking of the hut stopped. Mikael stood there with his hands cupping the young witches face. Behind him, his wife Esther stared at him with amazement. Never before has she seen her cruel, sadistic husband bestow kindness upon another individual. This brought a ghostly smile upon Esther's face, realising that there is a possibility that Melissa could be the answer of a united family. _

_Mikael continued to hold Melissa until she calmed down. The tears finally stopped pouring out of her mesmerising eyes. "Melissa, why don't you go find my children and play with them for a while?" Mikael suggested kindly. Her bright green eyes met his cold, empty eyes and she nodded, before running out of the dark hut. _

"_I have an idea," Esther proposed. "The way to control Melissa's magic is with the idea of family." She smirked; realising that this little girl has never had a family, all she wanted was to be accepted._

"_I agree with you," Ayana stepped forward. "Melissa has never known before the idea of safety, or family." Ayana's heart ached with sympathy, for someone so young to never know the idea of family or comfort is heart breaking. _

_Elsewhere, Melissa ran into the woods, taking in the fresh, crisp air. Trees towered over Melissa and sunlight seeped in between the leaves. She bathed in the sunlight as she continued to run in the cool air. She came to a stop by her usual stop, by the shimmering, crystal blue water. Unknowing to her, a familiar blonde was lurking behind her, preparing to pounce. Quickly, she crept behind the young brunette and gripped her shoulders, shrieking in her ear. She was greeted by a small squeal of fright, then high pitched giggle._

"_Rebekah," she laughed, clutching her sides. "You are so mean for scaring me," Melissa pouted jokily. Rebekah continued to laugh with Melissa, before realising that Melissa seemed to be forcing the laugh out of her mouth._

"_What happened earlier?" Rebekah asked with sincerity, fearing the worst for her best friend._

_Melissa abruptly turned her head away from Rebekah, not wanting to look her into the eyes. However, Rebekah grabbed Melissa's cheeks gently and looked into her eyes; blue gazing into green._

"_I just get angry easily," Melissa replied, little above a whisper. "I try not to, but it builds up and then I explode." Melissa sniffed._

"_Melissa," Rebekah cooed. "I will always be here to help you with your powers," she said._

"_Really?" Melissa questioned, still fearing that she would be casted away._

"_Always and forever," Rebekah replied with certainty. _

**Present**

Mel was greeted the next morning with Elena shaking her violently to wake up. After their discussion last night, Elena was determined to get Mel to meet her boyfriend and to try and accept that he is a vampire. Considering Mel is a witch, Elena assumed that she was anti-vampire. This is from her experience with Bonnie and her reaction with vampires, such as Damon and Caroline. However, Elena pushed this feeling aside.

"Mel," she whispered. Mel groaned, trying to hide under the covers from Elena's figure. All of a sudden, Elena rips the covers from her hands and forces Mel to look at her; brown glaring into green. "Will you come to meet Stefan today. He really wants to meet you," she begs. Unintentionally, Mel bites her lip, hesitant to tell Elena her worry about meeting vampires. "Mel, how do you know what he is like if you don't give him a chance!" Elena huffs in annoyance at Mel's stubbornness.

"Fine," Mel moans. She just wanted Elena to be happy and if it meant her and Stefan getting along, then she would happily do so.

Reluctantly, she scrambled out of bed towards her wardrobe. She wanted something that made her intimidating to the younger Salvatore. She wanted to show him that if he ever hurt Elena she would have to deal with her, a powerful and pissed off witch. Eventually, she decided with a black pair of tight skinny jeans, a checked black and white shirt and black high heels with silver spikes engraved around the heel. Her brown hair waved down her back naturally. Her makeup was left simple, with black eyeliner, emphasising her bright green eyes, making her seem more intimidating.

When both Elena and Mel were ready, they raced towards the car. Mel sat in the passenger seat and just stared out of the window, taking in Mystic Falls. The familiar town that felt like home, but it somehow it was different to what she was used to.

"How long have you known you're a witch?" Elena blurted out suddenly.

Mel suppressed a chuckle and turns towards Elena, her younger, naive sister. "I've always known, well as long as I can remember. But I became certain when mum and dad gave me my grimoire on my 18th birthday." A ghostly smile played on Mel's lips at the memory of her 18th birthday. She got so drunk that she was grounded for a week.

"Why did you never tell me?" Elena asked in a whisper.

Mel just sighed, trying to get Elena to understand. "Mum and dad said they would tell you when you turned 18." Mel explains to the young brunette.

An eerie silence continued into the car. Mel's blood pumped quickly through her veins as fear. She knew vampires were dangerous, but she had to be accepting towards them for Elena's sake. Finally, they pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. Mel gazed at the giant building with amazement. It was huge, giant, massive!

Slowly, they got out of the car and were greeted with the sight of the raven haired vampire. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the unusual female next to the gorgeous, brown-eyed brunette who looked like his previous lover and whom he had grown to love. However, he couldn't deny that the girl next to him was just as beautiful, or possibly even more. His eyes travelled up and down her body and he took in her beauty. Her brunette hair glistened in the sunlight with streaks of blonde being caught in the sun. She had pink, kissable lips and when she smiled they revealed a set of pearly white, perfect teeth. Across her delicate, porcelain features, small freckles were plastered all over, giving her the look of innocence. However, the most capturing sight was her bright, unique, green eyes that could capture any soul. Damon was quickly brought out of his gaze at the sound of pain coming from the other room. Rose.

Elena and Mel entered the Salvatore house. While Elena went to retrieve Stefan, Mel stood awkwardly in the ghostly mansion. To ease the awkwardness, Mel rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, trying to pass the time. In no time, Elena came back with another person. Stood before her was Stefan Salvatore. She looked at the handsome man. He had soft brown hair, a serious face, but soulful green eyes that could lure anyone in. Hesitantly, she held her hand out to Stefan. He grasped her hand in a firm handshake. However, he was greeted with a fiery feeling in his brain, similar to a pain he felt before. Quickly, he withdrew his hands. He looked upon the brunette who gave him a sheepish smile.

"What was this?" He asked with curiosity.

"I don't know," she shrugged lazily. She spun around and was met with the other presence of the other Salvatore. "Just happens when I meet vampires."

"What are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a witch," she smiles seductively. However, Damon just rolled his eyes and tutted at the gorgeous girl, stood in front of him.

"Prove it," he seethed through clenched teeth.

All of a sudden the raven haired vampire was thrown across the room, landing on a wooden table. The sound of a cracking bone echoed through the uncanny house and groans of pain. Elena glared at her older sister for treating Damon like that.

"Mel, I told you to play nice," Elena hissed.

"I did," Mel smirks, still eyeing the vampire.

Surprisingly, Damon did not retaliate towards the young witch, instead he went into a different room. The young sisters followed the older vampire into a room, where they were met with the sight of a mangled vampire. Her pale, sweaty skin hid her real beauty. Dark circles were under her eyes and she was casually sipping a glass of blood.

"Blood heals," Damon says gleefully, trying to mask his fear of losing his friend.

"Yeah, it does feel like it is working," the spiky haired vampire says, with a glisten of hope. Slowly, Damon removes her gown revealing a bite mark, deep red and looking mangled. Mel clutches her stomach, trying not to heave at the sight. "How is it?" She questions.

"Much better," Damon lies. "Right Elena, Mel?"

"Um, not that bad," Elena stutters.

"Don't lie to the girl," Mel says bluntly.

Damon glares at her, surprised at her truthfulness. "Where is Stefan?" Damon asked, realising his younger brother has disappeared.

"He left," Elena replies tensely. "I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel, but I think that's gonna upset Elijah," Elena explains.

"Isobel, as in the psycho bitch who is your real birth mother?" Mel asks. Elena nods curtly, annoyed at Mel's attitude to the situation.

"No can do." Damon replies tartly. "I'm with Stefan on this one, but if you could play nurse for a little while…"

"It's not necessary," the spiky haired vampire pleads.

"What? Who are you?" Mel asks.

"Rose," she nods to the young witch.

"It is necessary," Damon interrupts. "Elena is a do-gooder," he jokes. "It's in her nature, she just can't resist. Besides, witchy and I have some unfinished business."

They quickly leave the room, not wanting to disturb the sick vampire anymore. Elena swiftly turns around and looks Damon in the eye, wanting answers. "Damon. Is she gonna die?" She asks, fearing the answer.

"Probably," he answers truthfully. "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

"Like poison?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, Elena." He states, annoyed at the situation. "I'm not an expert in the field, unless…" He quickly spins around to see the witch playing with her fingernails, oblivious to the situation.

"Don't look at me, I know nothing about a cure," she says bordley. Damon rolled his eyes at the witch.

"I'm sorry," Elena says sincerely to the dark haired vampire, sensing his pain in the situation.

"Death happens," Damon states obviously. "We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better."

"Ouch," Mel mutters.

"It's gloomy as hell in here," Damon says. "Witchy, time to go."

Mel nods in his direction and looks at Elena with apologetic eyes. They make their way out of the Boarding House towards Damon's car. The journey towards the Grill was silent. Mel could sense the feeling of pain coming off Damon in waves. She could sense a deep story behind Damon's facade. Elena already informed her with the history of Katherine and how he was heartbroken with her not being in the tomb.

"So…" Mel started off awkwardly.

"What's your story then princess?" He asks with a hint of deviance in his eyes.

"No story," Mel says, not wanting to dwell into her past, which she has no memory of.

"Oh come on everyone has a story," he chuckles.

"I know your story," she states slyly. Damon's piercing blue eyes flicker towards the green eyed wonder sitting opposite him. "I know your history with Katherine and your thing with Elena."

"Elena and I don't have a thing," he says bluntly.

Mel just pouts in his direction. "So I guess being in love with Elena isn't a thing," Mel says obviously. Damon turns his head in her direction with surprise. "I'm good at reading people," Mel explains.

"Since you've got me figured out," Damon says. "Tell me about yourself." He asks/demands.

"Not exactly a page turn," Mel laughs half-heartedly. "Can't remember 17 years of my life, three years ago I was found on the side of the road by Grayson and Miranda."

"That sucks," Damon murmurs.

The rest of the journey was silent. Trees and buildings whizzed past them as they continued to make their way towards the popular Grill. Since Mystic Falls is such a small place, the Grill was the most popular place to go. Eventually, they made their way to the Grill and entered the small, homely place. Automatically entering the bar they are met with the familiar 'drunk'. Damon briefly introduces the man called Alaric and Mel together.

"Can you tell when someone is lying?" Damon whispers towards Mel. Subtly, Mel nods, confirming that she could. This was another part of her magical ability; it gave her a sixth sense of telling when someone was lying.

Mel observes the interaction between the werewolf called Jules and Damon. She can tell automatically that Jules is telling the truth, she knows nothing of a cure. This can be due to her aggressive attitude towards the vampire. Suddenly, Damon storms off, clearly angry at the unsuccessful trip. Mel just sat there in her booth, playing with her drink when a figure appeared in her eye line. Slowly, her eyes look up to see the blue-eyed werewolf staring down on her, anger pulsating in her veins.

"What are you doing with a vampire?" She asks, her voice dripping with venom.

"None of your business, wolf," Mel spat at her. The moment she said that Jules' grip on Mel's arm tightened, cutting off the circulation. "I wouldn't do that," Mel warned the ignorant wolf.

"What are you going to do about it?" She taunts the young girl in front of her. All of a sudden, her brain bursts into an explosion of fire. She gazed at the girl, eyeing her. Then it all clicked. This was no ordinary girl. She was a witch. Reluctantly she let go of the witches arm and fell to her knees, gripping her head in pain.

"Told you not to mess with me," the witch smirks at her, before she skipped off.

Before Mel left, she recognised a familiar friend sitting at the bar. Bonnie sat there, clearly conflicted with thoughts swimming in her mind. Subtly she sat next to the young witch. She felt Bonnie tense and she quickly swerved around to greet her fellow witch.

"Have you told Elena?" Bonnie asks. Mel nods. "How long have you known you're a witch?" Bonnie asks all of a sudden.

Mel just smirks at her eagerness, wanting to know the truth. "Since my memories began, so three years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Bonnie asks, clearly feeling betrayal.

"Grams wanted to be the one to tell you," Mel replies honestly. She notices Bonnie tense up at the mention of her recently deceased Grandmother, who Mel grew to love in the three years since being at Mystic Falls.

"How powerful are you?" She questions Mel. Mel just shrugs innocently.

"Pretty power," she smiles smugly. "But whoever taught me before were pretty good."

"I still struggle," Bonnie says honestly. "I still have some growing pains."

Cautiously, Mel reaches out to Bonnie's hand and grips it tightly. "I promise you Bonnie, I will do anything to help you." Reluctantly, she lets go of the witches hand and leaves the Grill, leaving her fellow witch in her own thoughts.

Mel found herself walking towards the familiar high school that she was in for her Junior and Senior year. Despite not remember anything for 17 years, it was obvious she was brighter than other people. Gracefully, she walked up the steps of the high school and took in the familiar surroundings. The school still was the same and she missed it so much. No matter what anyone says, once they leave high school they will miss it forever. The moment she entered the school, she saw a familiar blonde by her locker. Sneakily, she crept behind the blonde, hoping she wouldn't be caught.

"I see you're no longer an insecure, neurotic control freak," Mel teases. Caroline grins at the familiar voice and quickly leaps into the older girls arms. Caroline and Mel always had a special bond. Caroline often went to Mel for counselling and help, whether it be homework or boys.

"I heard you were on the loose," Caroline joked. Mel just rolled her eyes at the blonde. Mel recognised that she was no longer the little girl she used it be, instead the person that stood before her was a mature, young woman.

"How are you doing luciole?" Mel asked. Caroline grins at the familiar nickname given to her. She never understood why Mel gave it to her, but she accepted it gratefully. "You know with you being a… vampire?" Mel adds in sneakily. Caroline stared at the young brunette with open eyes. "Elena filled me in on who was who," Mel quickly added.

Caroline stared at the young brunette with open eyes. "You know, the usual," Caroline mummers. "Anyway, what about you being a witch?" She retaliates.

"Ohhhhh, I wanted it to be a surprise," Mel pouts at Caroline jokily. A familiar giggle erupts out of Caroline's mouth and Mel is soon to follow. Caroline quickly pulls Mel into a side hug as they walk around the school.

"So how were your travels?" Caroline asked curiously. "Any dirty deeds done out there?" Caroline smirks seductively.

"Ew, Caroline," Mel jokes. "And they were good, learnt more magic, grew more powerful, but I missed home."

"What about the weird symbol on your…" Caroline trails on. Mel just smirks at the young blonde.

"Typical, you always remember every detail Caroline," Mel jokes. Slowly, she pulls down her shirt revealing a spiral birthmark on her collarbone, bright red and the size of a 50p pence. "And apparently it means I shouldn't exist," Mel shrugs.

The two continued walking around the school, Caroline taking in every detail of her travels. Despite being older than Caroline by three years, Mel has always accepted Caroline for the way she is; the bubbly, enthusiastic girl. However, the person in front of her oozes woman instead of the little, girly Caroline she used to be.

"Hey Caroline, Mel!" A familiar voice calls out towards the two.

"Hey Matty-blue eyes!" Mel smirks. Matt grins at the nickname given to him.

"Hey Mel can I ask a really big favour?" Matt beg. "Is it possible for your band to perform at the Grill soon? I know it's a lot to ask, but service is really slow at the moment, and it would be a massive favour…"

"Matt stop," Mel commands. "It is completely fine, the guys and I will perform for you." Mel confirms. "But right now, I'm gonna leave you two love birds to talk," she teases and walks off towards the car park.

Soon night falls and darkness takes over the day. Mel walked aimlessly around the carnival at the school, taking in every detail. She missed this. In all the other cities she visited, Mystic Falls always was stuck in her mind. The close community always was her safe haven. However, a thought swimmed in her mind. Maybe Mystic Falls wasn't as safe as it used to be, especially with the supernatural running around the town. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a shadow caught her attention. Curiously, she approached the shadow and saw another shadow. The shadows appeared to be attacking one another, but she saw the reality. It was a vampire attacking an innocent human. Shock formed across Mel's face, realisation that the vampire was Rose.

"ROSE!" Mel shouts out towards the vampire. Her attention was taken away from the innocent blood bag towards the tall, strong woman in front of her. The blood pumping in the woman's veins made Rose's fangs elongate and she pounced ready for the attack. However, she was met with a severe pain, exploding in her brain. This was the most intense pain she has ever experienced before in her life. Tears were brought to her eyes; agony pulsated in her veins as the tears fell.

"PLEASE STOP! I WILL DO ANYTHING!" Rose screams out towards the witch. She wanted death rather than this pain. It was too intense. However, Mel ploughed on through with her magic, ignoring the pleas of pain coming from the old vampire.

All of a sudden, a brunette figure shook the young witch violently, breaking her concentration. The older Salvatore was quick towards Rose's side, taking in her sympathy, but shocked at the intense power radiating off the witch. With anger boiling in her blood, Mel quickly storms off, trying to calm down. Elena was quick to follow.

"Why did you stop me?" Mel spits out towards her younger sister, anger seething in her words.

"Because this isn't us Mel," Elena explains. "She is sick."

"Didn't stop her from killing innocent victims," Mel retaliates. Mel looks towards her younger sister, anger flaring in her eyes. "If a vampire attempts to attack me one more time, I will not stop," Mel vows before walking off, trying to calm her anger down.

She sat down on a park bench, calming down. Unknowing to her, a figure stood out of the shadows, observing her actions. Elijah, the noble original stood there, taking in the beauty of the young girl. He refused to attempt to talk to her, for her magic right now was unstable, if memory served right, anger was always her greatest weakness. Memories flooded back into Elijah's mind, the good memories of when his family was whole and Mel contributed to this greatly. He left soon after as Mel left her space on the park bench to return to her home.

When Mel entered her home she saw Jenna sitting on the kitchen counter eating a tub of ice cream. Instinctively, she grabbed a spoon a joined her, inhaling in the delicious sweetness of the cool ice cream.

"Why does Mystic Falls seem so different?" Mel wonders out loud. Jenna just looks at her young niece curiously.

"I don't think it's Mystic Falls that has changed Mel," Jenna states obviously. "It is you." With that she left Mel alone with the ice cream with her thoughts.


End file.
